Trapped In A Pureblood's Domain
by Sam-EvansBlue
Summary: When Hermione’s parents die,courtesy of the Dark Lord of course,Hermione has nowhere to go.Ron & Harry think the Burrow but it seems Dumbledore has other plans for her.When that crack-pot old fool demands that Hermione stays at Malfoy Manor...More Inside!
1. Gone Forever

** DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any Of The Harry Potter Franchise Or Characters.**_

* * *

_

_Summary: When Hermione's parents die, courtesy of the Dark Lord of course, Hermione has nowhere to go. Ron and Harry immediately think the Burrow but it seems as if Dumbledore has other plans for her. When that crack-pot old fool demands that Hermione stays at Malfoy Manor, the only one who ISNT shocked is Narcissa._

_ Hermione moves in during the summer, right before sixth year. The Dark Lord now has different plans for Draco, which doesn't involve Dumbledore; he shall still leave that task to Snape. No, now, Draco must work on something else.... DM/HG_

_Sam!_

* * *

Everyone was there, at The Burrow, except the normally happy chaotic atmosphere that is always around, had been replaced by ones of sorrow. At a first glance, you'd ask "Who died?" and that was exactly what happened. Someone died. Two someone's, and those someone's were very important to Miss. Hermione Jean Granger.

Yes, it was very tragic, but nothing could be done to prevent it. Hermione, along with Harry and Ron, had now become of age, and were now in the Order. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord also knew this, as did any of his followers, so it was much too easy to upset Miss Granger.

Everyone was devastated. No one was talking. Well, that is until Dumbledore apparated himself in. In the chaos of having the headmaster of Hogwarts and the Head of the Order there, no one notice the pale body, who came with him.

"Miss Granger, i am terribly sorry to hear about your loss." Dumbledore said, turning to Hermione with a sad look in his eyes. She attempted a smile. It was pathetic, but who could blame her?

"That's it Miss Granger. Have you ever heard of the saying "Smile, even if it's a sad smile, because sadder than a sad smile, is not knowing how to smile"?"

"No sir, i haven't."

"Well now you have. Try not to forget it." He said, and with one last glance to Hermione, he turned to the rest of the group.

"No, it gives me great displeasure to have to announce this so soon, but it must be dealt with. The first issue: where and when do you want the funeral to be held?" he turned back to Hermione. Harry knew she wanted someplace special.

"Hermione." Harry said gently.

"mhmhumhp" she said, barely recognizable.

"If you would like, your parent could always be buried next to mine, in Godric's Hollow." Harry said suggestively. Hermione brightened up as much as was possible in that very moment.

"Yes, yes i would like that." She turned to Dumbledore. "That is where i would wish my parents would be buried. Right next to Harry's."

"Now, for the other arrangements. I have found a place where Miss Granger will be residing until her school years are finished." Dumbledore said calmly, but everyone else's senses went skyrocketing.

"Why Albus, we thought it was clear that Hermione would be staying with us, if that was what she wished. She has already agreed to stay here." Molly said, cautiously.

"I'm afraid that there has been a change in plans. Miss Granger will no longer be residing at The Burrow."

"WHY NOT!" Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny (who no doubt about it, yelled the loudest)

"Please calm yourselves. Miss Granger, will now be staying at Malfoy Manor."

"What-

"The-

"Hell!" the twins finished off their combined sentence together.

"Fred, George! Watch your manners" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Professor. Sir! You can't be serious?"

"Ah Mr. Potter. But i am." Harry was about to open his mouth again, when Dumbledore cut him off. "Please do not ask me questions Harry" he said tiredly. "I do have my reasons. And do not fret; Miss Granger will not have to leave immediately. But she will be comfortable there before the first of September." And with that, he strode on his heel, grabbed the lady and apparated.

In that second he was gone, it was like a yelling match. Hermione though, had no interest, and left the room, going to Ginny's to cry.

* * *

_A/N: Review?_

_Sam_

_XOXO_


	2. You Are The Saddest Sight I Know

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any Of The Harry Potter Franchise Or Characters.**

* * *

Summary: When Hermione's parents die, courtesy of the Dark Lord of course, Hermione has nowhere to go. Ron and Harry immediately think the Burrow but it seems as if Dumbledore has other plans for her. When that crack-pot old fool demands that Hermione stays at Malfoy Manor, the only one who ISNT shocked is Narcissa.

_Hermione moves in during the summer, right before sixth year. The Dark Lord now has different plans for Draco, which doesn't involve Dumbledore; he shall still leave that task to Snape. No, now, Draco must work on something else.... DM/HG_

_Sam!_

* * *

_A/N: Major Thanks To: MissMusic443, LuvIsAThing and Vampqueen27 For Reviewing! Reviews Mean So Much To Me. Thank You So Much_

_Thanks Also To: Chazi1996, MissMusic443, tulip75 and Vampqueen27 For Adding This Story To Their Favourites! It's Nice To Know People Think You're Writing Is Good!_

_Thanks Also To: Kaylamarie2010, LuvIsAThing, Nolila Faerietale, SpicyNerd(Love That PenName!!!), Vampqueen and vickyyxoxo For All Adding This Story To Your Alerts! It's Nice To Know People Want To Follow Your Story!!_

_This Was All On My First Day Of Writing This Story, So Here's An Update I Decided To Do JUST For You Guys. Now, I Need To Get Back To Studying For Exams"D_

_Sam!_

_Ps: I need advice!! This is probably my first time doing JUST 3rd Person P.O.V. I normally do 1st Person. Am I Doing Well? Should I Switch To 1st Person? Or Do A Bit Of Both?_

* * *

Over the next couple of days, necessary arrangements were being made. Hermione packed all of her things, the moment she had been told that she wouldn't be staying at The Burrow.

The funeral had been planned. The official date was August 30th. They would go to Godric's Hollow for the funeral, and then everyone but Hermione would head back, whilst Hermione would leave with Narcissa. She had no idea how this was better than staying at Malfoy Manor. She thought that this was like handing the enemy a weapon of mass destruction. But you see, Hermione knew something was wacked with Dumbledore. More than himself. Hermione knew Dumbledore would never ask her to do this, if he was sane. But that was the issue. No one ever knew if he was sane. So Hermione didn't put a lot of thought into it.

Little did she know- It was the dumbest thing she'd ever done.

Hermione stayed in her room-well Ginny's technicality- until the last moment. The funeral was today, and this was the last time she would see her parents. Harry had gone overboard, paying for everything from the caskets, to the burial. Not a penny came out of Hermione's account. Hermione would have refused, but she didn't have the energy after the first attempt. This was also the last day she would see her friends before the first of September, which wasn't really saying too much, because the first of September was a day and a little bit after the funeral.

Hermione took her time getting ready. She wanted to look presentable for her parent's funeral, yet, the other part of her wanted to crawl into a hole, bawl her eyes out, and not come out for anyone. That was the heart that wanted to find a hole, but the head part of her to smarten up and go.

Everyone had already left. She had told them that she would apparate there when she was ready. So she really didn't have to go, because, no matter how much time went by, she would never be ready to watch her parents being buried.

The moment she apparated into the area, she heard gasps of relief. _What? They thought i wasn't going to show?_ She thought irritably. She went straight up, and sat in the chair that was reserved. The only time she got up, was when it was her turn to speak.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. I'll miss you" She kept it short, and quiet, then, got off the podium. The moment it was over, she rushed out, not caring that she was the one supposed to be thanking people for joining her in this very sad moment of her life.

She just ran out.

She ran-

And ran-

And ran-

Until she collapsed, on the ground, in the forest behind the church. She didn't care that she had mascara running down her face, or that her eyes were red and blotchy. She didn't care that her leggings were torn or that she was bleeding from the branches scraping across her face. No, she didn't care about anything at all. She _especially _didn't care that Draco Malfoy was staring at her with a look of disgust and pity.

* * *

_A/N: Review?_

_Sam_

_XOXO_


	3. Not My Fairytale

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any Of The Harry Potter Franchise Or Characters.**

* * *

_Summary: When Hermione's parents die, courtesy of the Dark Lord of course, Hermione has nowhere to go. Ron and Harry immediately think the Burrow but it seems as if Dumbledore has other plans for her. When that crack-pot old fool demands that Hermione stays at Malfoy Manor, the only one who ISNT shocked is Narcissa._

_Hermione moves in during the summer, right before sixth year. The Dark Lord now has different plans for Draco, which doesn't involve Dumbledore; he shall still leave that task to Snape. No, now, Draco must work on something else.... DM/HG_

_Sam!_

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, I Know It's Short, And That's Probably How They Are Going To Be For The Next Two Weeks, More Or Less, Cause I Have Exams Starting Tomorrow!! Sorry!_

_A/N: Thanks So Much To: kaylamarie2010, RobinJobin8,and Vampqueen27 For Reviewing!_

_Also Thanks To: witchhunterlady, painturgurl, and RobinJobin8 For Adding My Story To Their Alerts!_

_Also Thanks To:RobinJobin8 And N. Amilia For Adding My Story To Their Favourites!_

_Also Thanks To RobinJobin8 and Vampqueen For Adding Me To Their Author Alerts!_

_Maybe I Could Get A Couple More Reviews This Time??_

* * *

"I'm supposed to come and fetch you." Malfoy said, disgust inking into his voice. I raised my head up just a little bit to see his white-blonde hair.

"Fetch me? I'm not a dog" i said, annoyed.

"Listen, i really do not care _what _you are. All i know is that you have to come with me. Now."

"But my stuff..."

"Is already at the house. Now c'mon. I do happen to have a life, and it isn't running around after you." He said. I made no indication to get up, and that was when he got really angry.

"Come On!" he said, coming over, and yanking me to my feet. The moment i was standing, i jumped out of his grasp.

"_Don't_ touch me." i said.

"Well, that's going to be a little difficult seeing as we have to apparate together."

"But you're not even _allowed _to apparate yet!" i exclaimed.

"My father" he said as if that explained Dumbledore's existence.

"You need to be more specific than that Malfoy."

"And i thought you were the smart one." and before i could open my mouth to argue, he continued. "My father had connections at the Ministry. He felt i needed to know before others my age. So, he was able to persuade them. And now i know, so please take my arm not fearing that you are breaking the law. God forbid."

I was about to object, but he caught me off guard by grabbing my arm and spinning on the spot. I felt nauseous immediately. There were blurs of places and colors, and it was too much for my head to take. Or my stomach for that matter. So when we stopped spinning, i collapsed to the ground. He offered to help me up, not very nicely either mind you, but i declined. I could stand on my own perfectly fine thank you very much.

But what i was not expecting was that the moment i wobbled to my feet, i had the strongest urge to puke. The thought must have shown on my face, because just then Malfoy said something.

"I know you need to puke. Most people do. Just turn a little to your right. There you go. Knock yourself out. When you're done, my mother is waiting for you inside." And then i heard him walking off. I waited until he was far enough that i don't think he could see me to start puking my guts up.

After approximately 10 minutes, i was done. I found that there was a towel already there. They had probably known this was going to happen.

"Augamenti" i pointed my wand at the towel, and suddenly it was full of water. I washed my face. When i was done, i threw the towel to the side, and started walking up the long road. After a couple minutes, i look up.

"Wow" i say to myself. It was HUGE! Like, castle huge. And it probably would be just like one. With all the secret passages and dungeons and everything. Except, instead of being a princess, like my fairytales, i would probably be a prisoner. I wasn't going to like my last two years at all.

I quietly knocked on the door. I didn't want to just walk in, even though this was my new home, but it didn't feel right. So i was content with just knocking. Hopefully, no one would hear and after a few minutes, i could leave. I did not want to stay here. And i would leave if they gave me the chance, which i knew Malfoy would only be too happy to do, but Narcissa most likely would not be so agreeing.

Just then, the door started opening slowly. I sighed, there went all my hope.

But also, in that same second,

A _new_ hope

_Sparked._

"Hello Miss Hermione." I smiled.

"Hello Dobby."

* * *

_A/N: Review?_

_Sam_

_XOXO_


	4. Exploring One Part Of Malfoy Manor

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any Of The Harry Potter Franchise Or Characters.**

* * *

_Summary: When Hermione's parents die, courtesy of the Dark Lord of course, Hermione has nowhere to go. Ron and Harry immediately think the Burrow but it seems as if Dumbledore has other plans for her. When that crack-pot old fool demands that Hermione stays at Malfoy Manor, the only one who ISNT shocked is Narcissa._

_Hermione moves in during the summer, right before sixth year. The Dark Lord now has different plans for Draco, which doesn't involve Dumbledore; he shall still leave that task to Snape. No, now, Draco must work on something else.... DM/HG_

_Sam!_

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, I Know It's Short, Cause Exams Are Over, And It's Just Hectic, But I Wanted To Put Something Up. This Chapter Is Knowing Parts Of Malfoy Manor! Next Chapter Will Be More Interesting!_

_A/N: Thanks So Much To: YoungGreally, LuvIsAThing, VampQueen27, anmarie, RobinJobin8, NJ, And Unicorngirl14 For Reviewing!_

_Also Thanks To: adrianalltheway, anmarie, HopeHealer And YoungGreally For Adding My Story To Their Alerts!_

_Also Thanks To:YoungGreally And N. Amilia For Adding My Story To Their Favourites!_

_Also Thanks To: YoungGreally For Adding Me To Their Author Alerts!_

_And Thanks To: YoungGreally For Adding Me To Their Favourite Author List!_

_Thank You So Much! Now I'm Going To My Aunt's This Weekend, But I Shall Try My Hardest To Post Another Chapter In Here Before Monday. Also To Those Of You Who Follow My Other Stories, I'm Trying to Have Them All Updated By Tomorrow! Wish Me Luch! _

_Sam!_

_XOXO_

* * *

"Why don't you come in Miss Hermione?" I looked at the house doubtfully. Truthfully, i would rather run in the opposite direction, and never look back, but i don't think that was an option. I stepped in slowly, and Dobby reached up to grab my coat.

"I thought that you worked at Hogwarts, Dobby. Why are you back at this place that imprisoned you for years?"

"Because Mister Dumbledore mentioned to me that you would be here all by yourself for the holidays, so i offered to keep you company!" he squeaked. "Is that alright Miss Hermione?"

"Of course Dobby! It will be great having you here. I just did not think I'd ever see you here with me."

"Well Miss Hermione-

"Just call me Hermione, Dobby. Miss Hermione is a handful."

"Alright, Miss- I mean Hermione. Well, you see, to envision myself beings here, you had to envision yourself beings here, and Dobby does not imagine that you dids that."

"You're right Dobby, I did not."

"Would you be liking a tour right now Miss?" i pondered that for a moment.

"You know Dobby, I think I'm alright for the moment, but if i need one, all give you a call. Sound good?"

"Sounds great Miss." He squeaked, and with one more wave, he disappeared. I decided that i would explore.

The entrance hall led to a kitchen on the right, and a parlour to the left. And right smack down the middle, was a grand staircase. The staircase was exquisite. It was one wide set of stairs halfway up, then split down the middle and when two separate ways. I went down the halls, to see what underneath the stairs looked like. There were doors, so i opened them up, and there were the cutest little hiding places. They would be good for escape plans.

Then at the end of the hall, there was another staircase, but going downstairs. I decided i did not want to find out what was down there. Also at the end of the halls, was on the left, a living room, and on the right was a dining room.

I went through the dining room. It was beautiful. Glass china everywhere. Then, there was a door that led to the kitchen, i followed that, and then i realised just how big the house was, because the kitchen took up most of my kitchen, living room and dining room, in my old home. I exited through the kitchen, leading back into the grand entrance, and went right opposite to the Parlour, which also was gorgeous. But sitting on a chair in there, was Narcissa Malfoy. She was reading, but the moment i entered, she lifted her head.

"Hello dear. I assume that you've met Dobby, so if you need anything, call upon him. I'm also assuming that you would like to wander the house and discover all the rooms by yourself. Am i correct?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Alright dear. Simple house rules before you go. One, dinner is at six pm. You shall join myself and my son in the dining hall. Two, do not leave the property before notifying myself. I do not want to have to search for you unnecessary."

"Alright ma'am."

"So finish your tour, and then meet me for dinner in twenty minutes." She nodded at me one last time, and then went back to her book.

"Ma'am?"

"Hermione?"

"Where will i be sleeping?"

"In whichever room you wish that is not already taken, although Dobby took it upon himself to decorate a room for you, so that is where all of your things are, if that is where you wish to reside."

"Thank you"

And with that i left to find my room.

I walked up the staircase and then called for Dobby.

"Hey Dobby, which room did you put my things in?"

"The one at the very end."

"Thank you Dobby."

"Anytime" _Crack_ and he was gone. I looked up, and saw the last room at the very end of the hall. I stopped outside my door, and sighed. I was nervous. I pushed open the door and gasped.

Dobby did brilliantly. It was like a library, with all of my favourite books. I had a desk, and a nice bed, and probably much to the Malfoy's dismay; it was gold, with my walls red. Gryffindor colors. I smirked. Also, Dobby had taken it upon him to put up photo's of Harry, Ron, Ginny, All the Weasley's, my other fellow sixth year friends, Luna, and of course my parents.

By the time i was done admiring my room, it was time for dinner. I didn't care how i looked, not today. But i did take the torn leggings off, and fix my hair, and wipe the blood off.

Then,

It was time for dinner with the Malfoy's.

* * *

_A/N: Review?_

_Sam_

_XOXO_


	5. Dinner With The Malfoy's

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any Of The Harry Potter Franchise Or Characters.**

* * *

_Summary: When Hermione's parents die, courtesy of the Dark Lord of course, Hermione has nowhere to go. Ron and Harry immediately think the Burrow but it seems as if Dumbledore has other plans for her. When that crack-pot old fool demands that Hermione stays at Malfoy Manor, the only one who ISNT shocked is Narcissa._

_Hermione moves in during the summer, right before sixth year. The Dark Lord now has different plans for Draco, which doesn't involve Dumbledore; he shall still leave that task to Snape. No, now, Draco must work on something else.... DM/HG_

_Sam!_

* * *

_A/N: Major Thanks To: RobinJobin8, OrangeJuice7, the overcomer And For Reviewing! Reviews Mean So Much To Me. Thank You So Much_

_Thanks Also To: asps442, HalfJillHalfJack, Istach, N. Emilia, NANI hanani03, And For Adding This Story To Their Favourites! It's Nice To Know People Think You're Writing Is Good!_

_Thanks Also To: 2blond4u, cool091688, Hachimitsu13, jessirose85, JollyPen, kk1999, Lissie1994, OrangeJuice7, Primmy, , Slam2k, soccerg95, Sophia Anna-Mae, and the overcomer For All Adding This Story To Your Alerts! It's Nice To Know People Want To Follow Your Story!!_

_Maybe I Can Get A Few More Reviews This Time Around?_

_Sam!_

_PS: MAJOR THANKS TO LuvIsAThing FOR TOTALLY UNDERSTANDING ABOUT MY IPOD CRISIS, EVEN THOUGH I'M CANADIAN, BUT STILL, STEVEN HARPER WOULDN'T GIVE A CRAP EITHER! Oh! And I DID Find It Today, It Was In With My Skates, Looking Totally Disgusting, But Still There! Thanks!_

* * *

I left my room and was heading towards the stairs, when i heard noises coming from the room directly across from mine. I walked the length of the hall and stopped outside. It sounded like Draco was talking to someone. The voice was deep and male, but it sounded like Lucius Malfoy, but that was impossible because Lucius was in Azkaban right now. I strained to listen but all i got were fragments of the conversation.

"You must..", "She is everything", "I will warn him", "No father, not yet", "Gain our trust.", "Dont mess up".

That was all i heard, and it was difficult to decipher who said what. The conversation ended because then i could hear movement in teh room, and i decided to quickly head downstairs. I didn't want Draco knowing that i heard the conversation, even if it was only parts.

I made it downstairs to find Narcissa talking to Dobby. Dobby turned and disappeared with a _crack_. Narcissa turned to me.

"Hello dear. Sit down." She said as she pulled out a chair for herself. I sat down beside her, so that it gave Draco the option of not sitting beside me, but beside his mother, the option i hope he took.

But Draco never showed. We waited for ten minutes before starting to eat. At half past, Draco comes wandering in, takes a quick glance at me, then turns to his mother.

"Your late Draco." She said calmly.

"Im not hungry." He said, and turned on his heel to leave.

"Even so, come and join us for dinner. It is the polite and respectful thing to do." Draco looked at the table warily.

"Now" Narcissa added. Draco couldn't disobey. He sat opposite me, beside his mother, which i was happy about. I just kept my eyes on my plate until we were both excused. Draco was out of there faster than you could say "Quidditch". Little did i know that when i said thank you to Narcissa, and left the kitchen, that he would be there waiting to ambush me.

"I need to show you something." He said, and started to drag me along.

"No thanks Draco" i said a little scared.

"No, i need you to come" he said urgently, but there was a little glimmer in his eye that i did not like one bit.

"No thank you Draco" i said a little more forcefully, and pulled away from him. I whipped out my wand, my hair swirling around my face. He had dragged me outside to teh lake, and i had no doubts on what he wanted to do.

"I'm going to go back up to the house, and if you try and stop me, i will hex you into next week, got it?"

He nodded. And with that, i ran up to the house, slammed the door, and went straight up to my room. I looked out the window, and saw Draco staring at me. it wasn't a nice stare either, but a scary, and angry one. But there was also a hint of sadness there too. _Weird._

I sat down by my desk, grabbed a piece of parchement and quill and ink and wrote to Harry and Ron.

_Hey guys, i miss you so much, everything's great here. Draco's been less than welcoming, but that was expected. And Narcissa is really nice! Also, guess what? Dobby's HERE!!! I wasn't expecting that at all! Miss you so much,  
Save me a seat on the Hogwarts Express!  
Lots Of Love  
-Hermione _

I sealed that one, knowing it was full of lies, and praying that they wouldn't see through it. Then, i sent one to Ginny.

_Ginny,_

_Make sure you're alone whilst reading this._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_So something weird is going on here. Narcissa is nice, but Dumbledore sent Dobby to watch over me, and tonight i think i heard Draco talking to his father! Impossible right? But then he dragged me to the lake, and i think he was trying to injure me. i got away, but don't tell Ron or Harry. I sent them a letter with something totally different written on it. I'll explain in full on the Express!_

_Lots Of Love  
-Hermione_

* * *

_A/N: Review?_

_Sam_

_XOXO_


	6. Letters From Hermione

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any Of The Harry Potter Franchise Or Characters.**

* * *

_Summary: When Hermione's parents die, courtesy of the Dark Lord of course, Hermione has nowhere to go. Ron and Harry immediately think the Burrow but it seems as if Dumbledore has other plans for her. When that crack-pot old fool demands that Hermione stays at Malfoy Manor, the only one who ISNT shocked is Narcissa._

_Hermione moves in during the summer, right before sixth year. The Dark Lord now has different plans for Draco, which doesn't involve Dumbledore; he shall still leave that task to Snape. No, now, Draco must work on something else.... DM/HG_

_Sam!_

* * *

_A/N:I Just Wrote Out All Of The Names Of AWESOME People Who Reviewed/Story Alerted/Favourited/Author Alert/Favourite Authored, But THen The Page Expired, And I'm Really Too Tired To Type It Out Again, So EVERYONE'S Name Who Has Followed Me This Far, Will Have Their Name, And Everything They've Done For Me Next Chapter. Terribly Sorry._

_Sam!_

* * *

"LETTERS FROM HERMIONE!!!" My mum shouted. I ran down the stairs. In the kitchen Ron and Harry were already reading it. I went to go look over their shoulder when my mum spoke.

"You have your own letter Ginny." I spun around. There would be no need for two different letters for two different people unless one was a bunch of crap. As I grabbed mine, I was curious on what 'Mione told Harry and Ron. I knew that mine would have the truth; why else send me one?

"Hey guys, can I see?"

"Sure"

"Thanks" and Harry passed the letter.

_Hey guys, i miss you so much, everything's great here. Draco's been less than welcoming, but that was expected. And Narcissa is really nice! Also, guess what? Dobby's HERE!!! I wasn't expecting that at all! Miss you so much,  
save me a seat on the Hogwarts Express!  
Lots of Love  
-Hermione _

That seemed like an ordinary letter. Nothing wrong. And that was what scared me. I handed it back to Harry, and got out of there as fast as I could, ripping open my letter.

_Ginny,_

_Make sure you're alone whilst reading this._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_So something weird is going on here. Narcissa is nice, but Dumbledore sent Dobby to watch over me, and tonight i think i heard Draco talking to his father! Impossible right? But then he dragged me to the lake, and i think he was trying to injure me. I got away, but don't tell Ron or Harry. I sent them a letter with something totally different written on it. I'll explain in full on the Express!_

_Lots of Love  
-Hermione_

I sighed. Hermione was right for keeping this away from Ron and Harry. They would go berserk. But i feel kind of put out, because Hermione didn't tell them cause they would go berserk, but she told me, hoping I would be as calm as possible, when really I wanted to go over to Malfoy Manor, and rip Malfoy's neck out.

I was in a sour mood.

But I knew I had to write Hermione back.

''_Mione_

_WHY WHY WHY did you tell me this? I know that you're expecting me to be all calm about this, BUT HE PROBABLY TRIED TO KILL YOU! I feel like going over there and ripping his throat out. Calm Down! I won't really, but believe me. First day of school, he's going to be on the receiving end of one of my bat-bogey hexes. But I do fear something is boiling up with the Malfoy's. You said you heard Lucius? That's impossible; he's in Azkaban, unless the Ministry is trying to cover up a breakout. I wish you'd heard more of their plan, but I want you to be extremely cautious, because I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but it sounding as if you were the subject of their conversation. I don't want to say anything else, because I am afraid that I've said too much already. Pray this doesn't fall in the wrong hands! I'll talk to you on the express._

_Love You Lots!_

_-Ginny_

I sealed it, and handed it to Erol.

"Erol. I do not care what happens. This letter gets to NO ONE but Hermione. If something happens, where that is impossible, bring it back to me. Good luck" I kissed the top of his head, and opened the window for him. He flew away with a happy hoot.

I sighed and closed the window. When I turned around, Harry and Ron stood in the doorway, with Mione's letter in hand. I jumped on my bed, then off of it, and flew at them, grabbing for the letter. I don't think they'd been there long enough to get anywhere.

I grabbed the letter, and then lost my balance. Ron moved out of the way, as I fell on Harry.

"So what was the letter about? All I got was "Something weird is going on"" Harry said, looking at me suspiciously.

"It's nothing. Trust me. Girl talk. Nothing major. Sorry if it worried you." Harry didn't look convinced.

"Would I lie to you?" I asked him, getting up from that awkward position.

"I guess not. Promise to let Ron and me know if anything happens?"

"Promise."

I still loved him, even though he didn't love me, and it broke my heart to know that I was breaking his trust at this very moment, even if he didn't find out till later.

"We're going out to play Quidditch. You wanna join Gin?" Ron asked me. I was surprised. Normally he did not like me joining him and Harry.

"Sure. But it'll be uneven." I said.

"No it won't. Fred and George and Bill are playing too!"

"They're all here?!!" I exclaimed!

"Arrived a couple minutes ago" Ron said smiling. He knew what the twins were to me. I missed them a lot when they left. And they always taunted the mickey out of me, but then Bill was there to make things better.

I pushed past Harry and Ron and flew down the stairs.

"Freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed!!" I said screaming as I launched myself at him.

"Gin!" Where've you been?" I hesitated.

"Talking to 'Mione. She sent a letter."

"Everything alright"

"Yea" I faltered. I decided I actually hate them. They were the only people who could tell if I was lying. They both had a piercing look in their eye, that knew you were about to lie, and then It made it difficult to actually utter a convincing lie.

They both gave me that _i-know-you're-lying-and-you're-not-going-to-get-away-with-it-so-we're-going-to-corner-you-later-alone-so-that-no-one-else-knows-what's-wrong _look.

I sighed. Even if they were bloody annoying, they were considerate.

_Things won't be so bad if they find out._

Then I realized that they had just as a bad a temper towards Draco as Ron did.

The world was screwed.

* * *

_A/N: Review?_

_XOXO_

_Sam!_


	7. AN And A Glance Into The Future

A/N: Hey everybody! Listen, I'm really sorry. Everything on my end has been CHAOS! I promise to update as soon as I can, but everything's going on at this point in time. I haven't really found the time, nor the initiative to write more, but I will, because I know I love it. I just forget. I've been doing a lot of my own writing. Also, now is a very sad moment for me, because last night, my USB stopped working, and that's where I held my own writing. I had 90 pages. And Ka-poof. It's gone. So I cried a little bit, and I'm working on getting it back. I promise that I will try my hardest not to neglect my stories.

ALSO: I am going to put in an excerpt of something to expect in the future. I'm not sure when/if it will happen, I just found that it came to my head, and it fit. So. Here it is:

_I don't know how I got here. It wasn't home. It wasn't the Burrow. It wasn't even Malfoy Manor. No, it was someplace totally different. Someplace I wish I wasn't. I could hear laughter. I forget whhat that is. I've been here for too long. Malfoy comes to visit, but only to drop off food. Nothing else. He doesn't say anything. _

_But just sometimes,_

_It's nice to know_

_That you aren't alone_

_In this Hell Hole of a World_

There it is. It popped into my head, and it might give you a look on what's to come. If you have ideas or comments, let me know!

You're My Inspiration!

Love, Sam!


	8. Sorry

_A/N: OK! Hello again everybody! I promised all "Trapped In A Pureblood's Domain" readers, that I would thank everyone for anything they have done for me, so, I've decided to do that for all my stories._

_Also, I'm trying to come up with a plan so that I can update weekly, and I thought that by doing it this way would work best:_

_Monday: Trapped In A Pureblood's Domain  
Tuesday: The Uprising Of The Marauder's  
Wednesday: Complications And Broken Promises  
Thursday: From The Beginning  
Friday: At The Mercy Of Voldemort_

_Let me know if this works for you. Also, the length of the chapter depends on the amount of homework I get. Also, This will start either late this week, or next week. I need a couple sleepless nights to finish my own creative writing. Sorry!_

_ALSO: On Saturday and Sunday, I shall post a chapter of the two top stories that got favourited, reviews, etc...etc...etc..._

_Alrighty?_

_Thanks Guys!_

_You're My Inspiration_

_XOXO_

_Love, Sam_

_Well, Here's The LIST!_

**At The Mercy Of Voldemort**

**dhmhtra375- For Alerting My Story, Favoriting My Story, And Reviewing!**

**ienjoypops- For Alerting My Story, And Favoriting My Story, **

**kags181- For Favoriting My Story,**

**bubbadella- For Favoriting My Story,**

**The-Quoi- For Reviewing**

**RobinJobin8- For Reviewing Twice!**

**Complications And Broken Promises**

**blazing-fire-phoenix - For Alerting My Story, For Favoriting My Story**

**ChaR17- For Alerting My Story, For Reviewing**

**doodlechick12-For Alerting My Story, For Reviewing**

**nightworldluvr4ever- For Alerting My Story,**

**Rashel J.-For Alerting My Story, For Reviewing**

**rashell-jordan-For Alerting My Story, For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**-Katherine-Alvers- -For Favoriting My Story**

**-MissSpasticEnthuseastic- -For Favoriting My Story**

**bluetwilightfox-For Favoriting My Story**

**cdome-For Favoriting My Story**

**charming-moonlight -For Favoriting My Story**

**Deadronika-For Favoriting My Story**

**I heart reading 4ever-For Favoriting My Story, And Reviewing**

**MKoujan-For Favoriting My Story**

**penguin1-For Favoriting My Story**

**rashquinn-For Favoriting My Story**

**RobinJobin8-For Favoriting My Story, And Reviewing NINE Times!**

**Team Jac-ward124-For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**The Vampiress-1918 -For Favoriting My Story**

**vampmancelover97-For Favoriting My Story**

**xx-I-love-books-xx -For Favoriting My Story**

**xxRezxx-For Favoriting My Story**

**Zindy- For Reviewing**

**Elesary-For Reviewing**

**Phantom-Girl XD-For Reviewing**

**tory watts- For Reviewing**

**CarlisleEsmeRoseScorpius- For Reviewing**

**From The Beginning**

**bookworm3121997- For Alerting My Story, For Reviewing**

**Fan1EdwardCullen-For Alerting My Story, For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**giggling-ninja -For Alerting My Story**

**RobinJobin8- For Alerting My Story, For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**SkyePuppy25- For Alerting My Story**

**Angel-son of Caesar- For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**BlueRose22-For Favoriting My Story**

**littlepix alice cullen-For Favoriting My Story**

**RosalieHaleAliceCullen-For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**pwg7hogwarts- For Reviewing**

**The Uprising Of The Marauders**

**Booksrock2622- For Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**clueless c- For Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**carzyreaderduh-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**icecreamx3-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**lilyflower102-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**MaloryCullen14-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites,For Reviewing**

**ProudoftheUSA-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**VampQueen27-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts,For Adding My Story To Your Favorites,For Reviewing**

**Angel-son of Caesar- For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**Asidill-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**happykid44-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**inessegreen-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**NUDGELOVER-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**pattyprincess-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**pirate mandy-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**RobinJobin8-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**pinkpoodle7-For Reviewing**

**SecretGoldenEyes-For Reviewing**

**michelle-For Reviewing**

**Sarcasma-For Reviewing**

**Elesary-For Reviewing**

**Trapped In A Pureblood's Domain**

**2blonde4U-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**adrianalltheway-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**AdriannaSakuraLi-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Angel 737-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**anmarie-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**annabellradish-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Cass92-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**cool091688-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**crazey logic 13-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**Fan1EdwardCullen-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**Hachimitsu13-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**HopeHealer-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**jessirose85-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**JollyPen-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**kal5002-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**kaylamarie2012-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**kk1999-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Lauressa-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Lily Marco-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Lissie1994-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**LuvIsAThing-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**martshi3-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**Nolita Faerietale-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**NoReservationsOnLife-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**OrangeJuice7-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**painturgurl-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**perfectmess-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**POM-frenchreader-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**Primmy-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Raven WolfWrite-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**RobinJobin8-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**-- Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**Slam2k-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**soccerg95-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Sophia Anna-Mae-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**SpicyNerd-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**the overcomer-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**VampQueen27-Adding My Story To Your Alerts,For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**vickyxoxo-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**WAchick-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**witchhunterlady-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**xxpaigemariexx-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**YELLegirl22-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**YoungGreally-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**asps422- For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**Chazi1996-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**emily92096-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**EmmaAllieCullen-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**HalfJillHalfJack-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**Hannah Bowers-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**Istach-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**MissMusic443-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**NANI hanani03-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**PeacefullStar-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**sarahmelaniebryan-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**The Witch Doctor-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**tulip75-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**twilight charmer-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**yankeebecky-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**ZukoEdward'sAussiegirl-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**NJ-For Reviewing**

**Sams Top Fan-For Reviewing**

**hee-hee-hee-For Reviewing**

**unicorngirl14-For Reviewing**


	9. Ginny's Failed

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any Of The Harry Potter Franchise Or Characters.**

* * *

_Summary: When Hermione's parents die, courtesy of the Dark Lord of course, Hermione has nowhere to go. Ron and Harry immediately think the Burrow but it seems as if Dumbledore has other plans for her. When that crack-pot old fool demands that Hermione stays at Malfoy Manor, the only one who ISNT shocked is Narcissa._

_Hermione moves in during the summer, right before sixth year. The Dark Lord now has different plans for Draco, which doesn't involve Dumbledore; he shall still leave that task to Snape. No, now, Draco must work on something else.... DM/HG_

_Sam!_

* * *

_A/N: ...Heeeeey guys! PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY. Give me a chance to explain!! Well, no excuse is good enough for my lack of writing, but things have been hectic. I'm sorry. This is a small one, and you might not like me for leaving it where I did, cause I cut out the part most people wanted to see, but it's next chapter!!!! Which I'll write soon. Also, I'll thank everyone next chapter, cuase it's pretty much two chapters combined to make one proper one_

_Xoxo  
_

_Sam!_

* * *

So as it happens, my mum had a "little" dinner get-together with the whole crowd. Remus, Tonks, even Dumbledore was there! It was crazy. With everyone using magic, the house was chaotic. Which could either be good, or be bad. But right now, the twins were nowhere in sight, which was good.

Just then I noticed the twins slip in from outside. You see, usually I would approach them and demand where they went, but right now, I don't think that would be the best idea. They looked around. I guessed that they were looking for me, so I slowly backed up, my eyes never leaving them.

Then I bumped into someone. I jumped, and turned around.

It was Luna.

"LUNA!" I whispered, but it would have been a shout of glee, if I could affor the twins knowing where I was. She could obviously tell something was up, because she looks at me in amusement, and asks,

"Hiding from the twins?"

"How did you know?"

"Wild guess. We could leave. Go into town if you want." She said suggestively.

"Great! Let me go tell my mum. Stay here. Make something up if the twins ask if you know where I am." And with that I ran out, into the kitchen.

"Mum! Luna wants to know if I can go into town with her?"

"Of course Ginny dear."

"Thanks mum. See you in a bit." Then I went to get Luna.

"Luna! C'mon! Let's go. Mum's cool with it."

"Joyful! Let us be off then."

We scuttled out of the house as fast as was possible, then ran down to the end of the driveway. Then, we figured it would be safe.

"So my dear Luna, what would you like to do?"

"Well I don't know my dear Ginevra. How about getting some ice cream?"

"I like the way you think."

So we went to the ice cream place in town. I got chocolate, and Luna got mint chocolate chip. Then,, we just wandered around for a bit. We popped into a couple muggle shops, and then it was getting late.

"Well, I'd best be off Luna. I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too. Good luck with your brothers."

"Well, I'll just hide behind Charlie or Bill." I laughed, but on the inside I was truly worried, because I don't know how the twins came across to you, but to me, they were the torture-till-you-give kind of guys.

I started walking in the opposite direction of Luna. I made it up to the driveway, and could see that everyone but my family was gone, and my family were just outside talking and fooling around. Well, everyone was there, but I noticed that two identical figures were gone.

"Hello dear sister!" Fred said, putting an arm around me.

"Good evening Ginevra." Said George, coming up on the other side of me, and putting his arm around me too. It was somewhat like a Ginny-sandwich.

That was when I realized that it was a stupid move to go out, because the twins would find me, and corner me in a place where it would be too far too run to safety, and where they could easily hide ourselves until I caved.

I mean, they always did.

* * *

_A/N: Review?_

_XOXO_

_Sam!  
_


	10. Beta!

OK, Sorry about this, especially if you were expecting another chapter, but I need a beta-reader. I find this can be really good for my stories! Please leave a review or pm me if you're interested! I'll get back to you A.s.a.p!

PLEASE!

PS: I hope you're not too disappointed in this lack of a chapter, since I did update earlier!

Love you guys!

Well, I think I need to keep talking cause there's a minimum of 100 words, so also, if you have any ideas for any of my stories, let me know. Credit will go to you of course!

Think that's enough!

Love, Sam!

PS- _At The Mercy Of Voldemort _and _Trapped In A Pureblood's Domain _readers!!!!: I will be hopefully updating one of you tonight, and the other tomorrow, if not, both tomorrow.


	11. AuthorsSoAnnoyedSheCouldntThinkOfATitle

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any Of The Harry Potter Franchise Or Characters.**

* * *

_Summary: When Hermione's parents die, courtesy of the Dark Lord of course, Hermione has nowhere to go. Ron and Harry immediately think the Burrow but it seems as if Dumbledore has other plans for her. When that crack-pot old fool demands that Hermione stays at Malfoy Manor, the only one who ISNT shocked is Narcissa._

_Hermione moves in during the summer, right before sixth year. The Dark Lord now has different plans for Draco, which doesn't involve Dumbledore; he shall still leave that task to Snape. No, now, Draco must work on something else.... DM/HG_

_Sam!_

* * *

_A/N: Hey... Long time? I'm sorry. Crazy busy with my own writing, you loose track of time. I have more to write, but I might not get it up today. No promises when updates will be, cause I hate breaking promises. Love you guys. My long list of thanks will show up next chapter, because something isn't working, and it's screwing everything up, and I'm losing my patience.  
_

_Xoxo_

_-Sam_

* * *

"Fred. George." I spoke, my voice even.

"How's about we take a little stroll?" Fred spun me, and we walked in the opposite direction of The Burrow.

"Well, I really can't right now. I need to get back to the house. How about we take a stroll later?" I asked, frantically searching for my wand. I couldn't find it. Of course I wouldn't do any damage. Just a shield charm, giving me time to get to where other people were. I didn't need much time, just enough to come up with a good lie.

"Looking for this?" George asked me, holding up my wand.

"Uh. Nope. Why would I need a wand?" I asked as if it were obvious that I didn't need one.

"Alright. I'll keep it for now."

"Sure" my bravado not faltering in the least.

"So, how's 'Mione been lately?"

"Well, ok?"

"Well, earlier you said that she was well."

"I wouldn't want to say anything in front of mum now would I?" I asked, my voice superior.

"Uh…Well…"

"No…Not really…."

"But something else is wrong! We know that!"

"You're right. Something else is wrong. She's living with Malfoy. How else could life get any better?" I asked them sarcastically. _Ha! Answer that one suckers!_ I thought.

"Oh.. Well I guess you're right…"

"In a way…." George said, finishing Fred's sentence.

"Now that we have that cleared up," I said hastily and started to walk away. I could feel the twins looking at each other. They caught up to me.

"You know that you're a terrible liar, right?"

"I-I- I have no idea what you're talking about. You're crazy."

"And you're lying."

"Now, tell us what's wrong with Hermy, or we'll…"

"We'll…."

"Yes?"

"We'll tell Harry about your infatuation with him!" George said, triamphunt!

"You wouldn't" I whispered, murderously.

"We would."

"But it's not my secret to tell" I whined at them.

"We wont tell anyone. Promise."

"You will once you hear what's going on."

"The Unbreakable Vow, perhaps?"

"Oh no! Nononononono! Not a chance! I am not doing the unbreakable vow for this. You'll break it. Hey, No! DON'T!" I yelled as Fred grabbed my wrist and held it there.

"You going to tell me?"

"No. Please don't do the vow. Besides, it doesn't matter, George isn't doing it, making him free to tell anyone."

"He'll make the vow too." Fred said, as George put his hand on my wrist.

"OK OK OK! I'll tell you. Damn the Vow. But I swear that I'll kill you myself if you tell anyone." Fred and George looked at each other, with smug smiled on their faces.

"You knew I'd say no to the vow!"

"Sorry Sis. But you're not the untrusting type. We knew you wouldn't want the chance of us having a spontaneous death. I mean, we both know that if we're to die, you'll be the one with the blood on your hands."

"With good reason." I muttered annoyed. They laughed.

"So?"

And I told them.

They were calm.

But it was that sort of calm,

That showed up,

Right before,

The storm.

I realized this, and threatened them.

"You do or say anything to anyone, I will obliterate you into smithereens. Understand?"

"No. They deal was we don't say anything, which we won't,"

"But Ferret has something coming to him. See you later Gin!"

"Wait! Where the Hell are you going?"

"Joke shop?"

"Why?"

"We need to make a product for revenge. Might take awhile, but it'll be good."

And with that, they disappeared. I sighed, and walked up to the house. They were stuck. They didn't go to school with Ferret anymore, and they couldn't tell anyone why they need them to do it.

Life was good.

* * *

_A/N: Review?_

_XOXO_

_Sam!_


	12. Abduction

_A/N: Well, I think I've aged about 20 years since I've updated. Sorry about that folks. And even this one is quite short. A few things:_

_1. My spelling and grammar from earlier chapters is horrendous, but I refuse to fix it, because it shows progress. Sorry if there is any inconvenience._

_2. IMPORTANT: My timeline is kind of confused. Let me explain how things work in this chapter: There are 8 years at Hogwarts, not 7. They are in their 7th year now. Dumbledore died in their 6th year, as usual. They can do magic outside of school, as they are of age. I royally screwed things up, and we are just going to say that they really weren't going to go to Hogwarts, they were going fight Voldemort; buying the books and crap is really material needed on their trip. Harry is disguised in public. They have already had their "Horacrux" talk in Ron's bedroom. _

_^That was crucial, and now on to the part you really wanted to read. :)  
_

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning to the sun flooding in her bedroom. She took a look at the clock, finding that it read 11:02, which most likely meant that she missed breakfast.

She hopped out of bed, and padded into her en-suite bathroom. She hopped in the shower, cleansing herself, and thinking about the day to come.

She got out, dried herself off, and got dressed into her daily clothing; the muggle kind. Today she would wander about muggle London, enjoying some time alone. After that, she'd head into Diagon Alley to purchase her needs for the next school year. To finish the day off, she would visit Olivander, in whom her parents had always been so intrigued with.

Hermione put some product in her hair to prevent frizzy-ness and to keep the curls tight. She picked up her purse from her suitcase, and headed down the stairs. She made headway for the kitchen, hoping to find a small snack before heading out.

She opened the fridge, grabbing an apple and a water bottle. On the table there was her school list, as well as a letter from Harry and Ron. Hermione was disappointed to find that Ginny's letter was nowhere to be found.

She took a seat, and opened the letter from Ron an Harry.

_Hermione,_

_We think you're lying; no one could be okay in the presence of a Malfoy. Either way, we'll see you on the Express tomorrow anyways, and you'll be free of Ferret. Are you going to Diagon Alley tomorrow? If so, let's meet up. Let us know,_

_Ron and Harry._

I wrote them quickly.

_Boys,_

_I'm on my way to Diagon Alley now. It's 11:43am and I'll be browsing and getting school supplies the entire day. I'll meet you in Florish and Blotts at 2:45. Sound good?_

'_Mione_

Then I rushed out the door, and stuck out my left arm – my wand arm. A moment later, the Knight Bus appeared. I was reluctant to board, but that was the only way in which I would be able to get to Diagon Alley.

I told Stan Shunpike exactly where I wanted to go, and then paid him. I stood, and watched as the seats and beds got flung around. I found myself more steady while standing.

I got off, and wandered muggle London for a few hours, and stopped in at the stores my parents loved.

At 2:30, I headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, and headed for the back, where I would tap the bricks. As I passed through the barrier, I felt something behind me.

I took a look, and there was nothing, so I continued walking.

I was almost at Florish and Blotts when I saw a little girl on the ground, crying. I headed down the deserted alley, shocked to find that the mother was nowhere to be found.

I approached her cautiously.

"Hello sweetie. My name is Hermione. I'm your friend. Tell me, where is your mother?" I said, crouching down.

In that instant, I was surrounded by hooded figures. The one to actually come forward, and snatch me was Lucius Malfoy.

"Stupefy."

Everything went dark.


End file.
